El mejor regalo
by Valen Axford Carstairs
Summary: 14 de febrero, luego de una canción de Ed Sheeran... quizas sea el momento perfecto para que Carlisle deje claro que siente por Esme. Puede que ella tenga un mejor regalo de San Valentin para él. - Fic especial por San Valentin.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a S. Meyer.

* * *

**El mejor regalo.**

Era la mañana de San Valentin y la novia de Carlisle Cullen se encontraba firmemente cruzada de brazos frente a él.

-Si no te gustaron, solo tienes que decirlo.-Repitió Esme, mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Carlisle suspiró.

-No he dicho que no me gustara tu regalo, solo...

-¿No quieres decirlo por miedo a herirme?-Preguntó la joven de ojos verdes, casi riendo ante esa ridiculez.

Era su primer San Valentin compartiendo un departamento, y luego de observar todas las mañanas el armario de Carlisle, se había percatado de que poseía pocas corbatas. Pensó que quizás el regalarle algo que necesite sería un lindo detalle, entonces se decidió a comprarle un par. Había encontrado un color que combinaría perfectamente con los ojos de su novio, y otra del mismo color que los de ella. Eran el regalo perfecto... o eso pensó ella.

-Es solo que...-El joven doctor suspiró, decidió sincerarse.-Las corbatas no deben ser perfectas, solo deben ser corbatas. Siento que te has esforzado mucho en buscarlas y yo nunca repararé demasiado en el color cuando las vea medio dormido junto al traje que me pondré para trabajar. Me ha gustado tu regalo, y realmente lo aprecio pero... ningún hombre le da demasiada importancia a la ropa.-Terminó su explicación encogiéndose de hombros.

Esme lo entendió, pero se quedo bastante tiempo en silencio como para hacer a Carlisle dudar de sus palabras. Podría haber fingido emoción, le podría haber dicho que son perfectas y repetirlo cada mañana, pero sintió que debía decirle la verdad. ¿Habría hecho bien?

Esme suspiró.

-Lo entiendo.-Se acercó a él.-¿Sabes? Los osos tampoco deben ser perfectos, solo deben ser osos. ¿Crees que me importaría si fuera del tamaño de un llavero o tan grande como nuestra cama?-Preguntó, queriendo jugar con su novio.

Tomó al osito que descansaba en su lado de la cama: un precioso peluchito azul vestido de doctor. No podría fingir que le quitaba importancia al regalo de Carlisle mucho tiempo, ¡era tan lindo!

-Supongo que tu tampoco le ves todos los detalles a los regalos.-Sonrió Carlisle, cruzándose de brazos al igual que lo estaba ella hace unos segundos. Esme frunció el ceño ante su comentario.-Revisa el bolsillo de la bata.

Esme le lanzó una mirada extraña al rubio e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la bata de su osito, sintió que se congelaba al encontrar un colgante con la mitad de un corazón. Tenía la inicial de él.

Dejó el osito en la cama y tomó la cadenita entre sus manos.

-Siempre te llevaré conmigo-Murmuró Carlisle, buscando algo entre sus bolsillos.-, y bueno, ahora te tendré junto a mis llaves también.-Le enseñó sus llaves, el llavero era la otra mitad del corazón, con la inicial de ella.-El osito solo era un detalle extra, para cuando haga el turno de noche y no quieras dormir sola.

Esme negó con la cabeza, aun mirando fijamente el colgante.

-Te odio.-Exaló.

-¿Que has dicho?-Inquirió Carlisle, arqueando su ceja.

Esme se arrojó a sus brazos y besó sus labios. Carlisle respondió casi al instante, como si la estuviera esperando. Bueno, siempre estaría listo para un beso de su novia, aunque no necesariamente para afrontar los sentimientos que lo dominaban en esos momentos. Esme era la perfecta forma de perder el autocontrol que lo vuelve el cirujano más capacitado en todo el hospital, incluso cuando nadie lo sospecharía ante esos inocentes ojos verdes y esa sonrisa tierna.

Cuando se separaron, notó que sus manos se habían posado en algún lugar más abajo de la cintura de ella y que en su boca aun podía sentir el dulce aliento de su novia.

-Te amo-Murmuró Esme, acariciando los cabellos de la nuca de Carlisle, sabiendo que el rubio disfrutaba de aquello.-, pero este regalo ha sido demasiado. Pensé que los hombres no le daban importancia a los regalos de San Valentin.-Frunció los labios, había rechazado un montón de ideas románticas, y se arrepentía.

-Pensé que a las mujeres les gustaban los detalles bonitos.-Carlisle se encogió de hombros.-Lo hice por ti.

Le regaló una de sus sonrisas, vio que Esme lucía algo triste.

-Hey-La tomó por los hombros.-, necesitaba corbatas.

La joven de cabellos acaramelados negó con la cabeza, por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a asomar por sus labios.

-¿Me dejas colocarte el colgante?-Lo tomó de sus manos.-Podría contar como mi regalo en San Valentín.

Esme suspiró y asintió. Se volteó, apartando su cabello hacia un costado, entonces Carlisle deslizó la cadenita por el cuello de su novia y depositó un beso en este.

-Yo también te amo, Esme-Murmuró en el oído de su novia.-, y créeme: eres el mejor regalo que podría pedir.

Carlisle rodeó a su novia en un abrazo invertido, y Esme sonrió. Entonces, una idea cruzó su mente y casi arrastró al rubio hasta la sala.

-¿Que?-Preguntó este, riendo ante el repentino humor juguetón de su novia.

Dio saltitos hasta el reproductor de música y buscó en su USB la lista de reproducción que había creado hace poco. Volvió a tomar la mano de Carlisle y lo arrastró hacia el centro de la sala.

-Solo quisiera... bailar contigo.-Murmuró ella, capturando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

-Me ha leído la mente, señorita Platt.-Sonrió seductoramente Carlisle, adoptando la posición de baile. Esme sintió que se derretía ante el desbordante acento britanico en su voz.

La voz de Ed Sheeran se interpuso ante ambos, y Carlisle identificó el tema al instante: _Thinking out loud_. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que desde que escuchó la canción por primera vez, solo deseaba una cosa: tener a Esme en sus brazos y bailar con ella, no con la perfecta coreografía del vídeo, solo con un simple balanceo, como en el vals. Y sus rostros cerca, para tener la oportunidad de besarla durante las frases correctas.

Esme se dejó llevar por los hábiles movimientos de baile de Carlisle, y sintió que volvía a enamorarse de él, como todos los días: la tenía a sus pies, para siempre.

Se sentía tan liviana en sus brazos, como si el suelo bajo ellos desapareciera y estuvieran bailando en las nubes. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él, y el brillo que encontró en ellos le hizo querer buscar sus labios de nuevo.

-Quisiera poder besar tu voz, o la forma en la que me miras.-Murmuró.

Carlisle sonrió.

-Quisiera poder besar tu alma.-Dijo él, depositando un leve beso en sus labios.-Besar... todo tu ser.

Esme se abrazó más a él, ocultándose en su pecho. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado hace un par de años si creía que alguien como Carlisle estaba allí afuera, esperando a por ella, le habría dicho que no, que no lo creía en absoluto. Estando con él, se sentía como en un sueño, y el pánico de despertar era tan grande... Cuando él lo supo, hizo que todos sus fantasmas se fueran, con un poder solo suyo, y es que sus almas se conocen completamente.

Carlisle deseaba tener a Esme para siempre, la llegada de ella a su vida había significado algo sumamente mágico. Luego de perder a su padre, con toda esa carga sobre sus hombros de ser el hombre de la casa, sintió que quizás no podría seguir. Entonces esos ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, y creyó conocer el paraíso, la paz... ¿Como podría agradecerle eso?

Algo le decía que ya había encontrado la manera de hacerlo.

-Esme...

La joven levantó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó, pasando las manos por su cuello. Había comenzado otra canción, pero ya ambos habían dejado de bailar..

Suspiró, ya era tiempo.

-Quiero que este sea nuestro último San Valentín como novios.

Esme palideció, lentamente se separó de él.

-¿Podrías ser más específico?-Susurró en un tono apenas audible, con el miedo paralizandola. ¿Quería que terminaran? ¿Acaso todos esos regalos en realidad significaban una despedida?

Carlisle leyó el miedo en sus ojos, la tomó de la cintura y la depositó sobre sus pies, haciendo que sus ojos queden a la misma altura.

-Este tiempo de convivencia contigo me ha dejado en claro que es lo que debo hacer.-Continuó, confundiendo a la joven de ojos verdes.-Me he dado cuenta... de que ya no te quiero lejos de mi.-Enmarcó su rostro.-Estaba pasando por un momento terriblemente difícil cuando llegaste a mi vida, y de alguna forma me salvaste de mi mismo. Me ayudaste a ver las cosas desde un mejor punto de vista, a encontrar un lado bueno. Soy quien soy gracias a ti, esta persona fuerte que todos admiran... no existiría si no te tuviera a ti. Y cuando supe lo lastimada que estabas, simplemente no pude creer que existió alguien tan cruel, capaz de lastimar a alguien tan pura como tú. ¿Dañar a un ángel? Es algo que jamás intentaría siquiera, y quisiera que creas en mis palabras y me permitas cuidar de ti, para siempre.-Buscó entre sus bolsillos una caja aterciopelada.-Lo único que quiero en este San Valentín es que aceptes convertirte en mi esposa, Esme Anne Platt.

Las lágrimas se habían filtrado de la preciosa mirada de Esme, Carlisle intentó ahuyentarlas, posando sus labios sobre ellas.

Al notar que le sería imposible hablar, Esme buscó desesperadamente los labios del rubio y puso todos sus sentimientos en aquel besó. Si lo más que podía regalarle era ese "si" que su corazon gritaba a cada latido, lo haría.

-Si, Carlisle Cullen.-Murmuró, cuando se separaron.-Es lo que más quiero en este mundo.

El joven doctor rebeló el anillo con el que tenía planeado declararse ante su novia desde las navidades. En este momento, se sentía completamente dichoso. Esme sonrió cuando lo deslizó por su dedo anular, sintió su corazón saltarse un latido ante esa deslumbrante sonrisa que, su ahora prometido, lucía.

-Te amo.-Susurró, casi sin ser consciente de ello, su mente seguía repitiendo la escena de hace unos segundos, las palabras que siempre había querido oír.

Carlisle buscó los labios de su prometida y fundió en ese beso el "te amo" que respondería al de Esme. Porque esas palabras nunca serían ignoradas, siempre habría una respuesta para un "te amo".

Aun así, decidió darse el gusto de decirlo en voz alta.

-Yo también te amo, Esme Anne Platt... de Cullen.-Sonrió, enmarcando el precioso rostro de su amada.-Ojala hubiera una forma de decirte cuanto, ojala el ser humano hubiera descubierto esa cantidad. Contigo hasta el infinito es poco.

Y volvieron a besarse, con esa pasión solo de ellos, que les pertenecería para siempre.

* * *

**¿Que opinan? La verdad quería subir algo especial por San Valentin, luego muchas cosas comenzaron a demostrarme que es solo otra fecha más y no tiene mucha importancia pero bueno...**

**¿A alguien más lo ha enternecido? Espero que si.**

**¿Reviews? ¡Espero que pasen un lindo 14 de febrero! Y 15 y 16... :3**

**¡Besos! **


End file.
